Don't Let This Be My Future
by pelagia911
Summary: Dean is zapped back from 2014, but not alone. Things quickly get hot with 2014!Cas. How will the current Cas deal with this when he shows up to meet Dean? Pretty much a PWP.


The last thing he remembered was the mob of Croats that had swarmed him after Lucifer left him outside. He was kicking and screaming against them and he thought it was all over, that Zachariah had left him to die in this fucked up future. After seeing Sammy that way, Dean almost didn't care. What was the point anymore?

A shot rang out through the air and one of the Croats fell to the grass beside him. A few more shots stopped the attack and Dean was hauled up to his feet and pulled roughly back and out of the wilted garden. More shots were fired as more Croats appeared around the corner. Dean looked at his savior and it was, who else, Cas. "Cas?"

Cas looked around frantically as he pulled Dean farther from the building and towards their vehicle. When they were cut off, he pushed Dean into an alley where they could hide. He knew it wouldn't last long, but they had no other choice.

"Are you hurt?" Cas didn't look back as he guarded the alley entrance.

"Cas, Sammy…"

"Are you hurt!?" Cas repeated loudly, looking back now.

Dean shook his head. "The others?" Cas shook his head. "It was a trap. He led you here to be bait."

"I know." Cas turned away from him. "You never really could lie to me."

"Sam…he was…I can't believe it got this far." Cas looked back, sadness in his eyes. "How could this happen? Why would Sam do that?"

A sad smile covered Cas' face. "That's what you said when you found out the first time." Cas lowered his gun and walked over to Dean. "I'm sorry." He brought a hand up and grabbed Dean's shoulder.

A loud rustle of feet and shouts up the alley brought their attention back to more dangerous matters. Cas raised his gun, pulling Dean back behind him with his free hand. "Go! I'll hold them off."

"Cas, no!" Dean grabbed his arm. "You're coming with me."

"No, I can't. You get to safety so Zachariah can bring you back in one piece. I'm not important."

"Yes you are, Cas. Come on!" Dean pulled his arm as he moved back.

Cas turned to him, shoving him back a few steps. "NO! I have nothing left, Dean!" Tears shined in his eyes. "Get to safety and let me go!"

"Cas."

"I agreed to sacrifice myself for you, Dean. A long time ago. Please, go."

The Croats were approaching quickly and Dean couldn't move. He couldn't let this happen, he wasn't the cold version of himself that Lucifer killed. Cas had turned to face the oncoming threat, firing his gun. Dean rushed up behind him, grabbed his waist and pulled him back down the alley. Cas was shouting protests as Dean dragged him. It was at that moment that all sound stopped and Dean's back hit something solid.

Dean looked around to find his motel room, fully restored to its 2009 state. He was still holding the Cas from 2014. He let his arms drop and the other man stepped forward. "We're back." Dean sighed in relief. "We made it back."

Cas dropped his gun and circled slowly to look at the room. Dean reached forward to get his attention. "Are you okay?" Cas' shoulders dropped. "Cas?" Dean took a small step away from the wall and touched the side of Cas' face, rubbing at a dried speck of blood. Blue eyes looked up to meet green. "Are you okay?"

"I was ready. I accepted my imminent death, Dean. After seeing you, him, on the ground…" Cas stopped as Dean's thumb traced over his cheek. He leaned his head into the soft touch, craving it. He laughed sadly, "I miss this. I miss when you used to be so gentle, when you still cared." Dean's hand stopped. "Back when we only had each other."

"What…"

Cas talked over him. "It was about a year after Sam and you just changed." Cas met Dean's eye again. He took a step forward and pressed a warm kiss to Dean's lips.

Dean froze as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's back and pushed against him, deepening the kiss. His heart was pounding in his ears. It was a good kiss, very good, but this was Cas. Cas didn't want Dean this way, right? He pushed Cas back. "Cas, look I know you're into the whole 'loving heals' crap, but…"

"Why do you think I started that, Dean? What do some people do when the one person they want doesn't need them that way anymore?" Cas nuzzled at Dean briefly and smiled when he still didn't get it. "I might have started more orgies than I can count but you were my first, the best, the only one that really mattered."

Dean pulled back, eyes wide, and hit the wall behind him. "I was your…? We…?" Dean licked his lips as his mind raced. Sure he had had a few dreams and fleeting thoughts about Cas before but he never intended to do anything, especially since Cas was how he was. He couldn't even sit in a brothel without having a panic attack. Of course, this Cas wasn't an angel and was five years older in a broken, crumbling world. They only had each other he said. That could change a lot of things.

Cas moved a little more into his personal space, crowding him more to the wall. Dean seemed to snap out of his thoughts. "It wasn't immediate, Dean. It took a little, but soon you were teaching me everything I needed to know." As if to demonstrate, Cas ran his hands up Dean's chest and locked his fingers behind Dean's neck and pulled him in for a hard, passionate kiss.

Dean wanted to protest, but it came out as a moan as his knees weakened and his skin warmed. Cas crushed his lips into him harder, pressing his hips into him as he licked along his bottom lip. Dean was practically shaking as Cas licked his way into his mouth. He moaned loudly as the tip of his tongue traced a line along the roof of his mouth.

He gripped Cas' hair tightly and pulled him back. "Fucking Hell, Cas." Dean's voice stopped working again as Cas pulled against Dean's hold and kissed down the side of his neck. He rested back into the wall helplessly as Cas hit the perfect spot just above his collar bone. "Cas." His fingers gripped the other man's hair again, this time holding him in place.

Cas nipped up his neck and slipped a hand over the front of Dean's jeans. He pressed his palm into Dean, smiling as he moaned and hit his head on the wall behind him. He could feel him hardening under his touch.

"Cas, God." Dean's body was on fire as Cas touched, kissed, and licked in all the right places. He closed his eyes and bared more of his neck for the other man. He was so lost in what he felt that he missed the sound of flapping wings.

A low growl was the only warning before Cas was forcibly pulled off Dean and pushed against the opposite wall. "Stay away from him."

Dean almost landed on his ass on the floor as Cas' support was ripped away. He started at the sound of Cas' voice, his Cas, standing in front of him in his trench coat. "Cas." Both of them looked at Dean. The glare he got from the present one silenced him.

"What are you doing here?" He turned his glare to his future self.

He smiled. "I thought it was pretty obvious."

"Cas, he's you from…"

"I can see who he is." Cas didn't look away. "How are you here?"

"We were fighting and I was holding onto him when we were zapped back." Cas looked at Dean.

"He doesn't belong here." He reached out a hand to return the fallen angel.

Dean jumped forward and grabbed his arm. "No, don't."

"He can't be here. I have to send him back."

"No, you can't send him there again. There's nothing left, he'll die." Cas' eyes searched his. "Please." He dropped his arm, keeping his eyes on Dean. "Thank you."

"So," the older Cas stepped closer to them, "angel, aren't you curious about what I was doing to your precious Dean?" Cas swallowed and furrowed his brows. Dean felt his face go hot in a blush. "How about," the fallen angel put his hand on Dean's chest, "you just sit back and watch," he pushed Dean back to the wall again, "you might learn something."

Dean's eyes were almost as wide as Cas' as the future Cas pressed into him again and kissed him hard. Dean held Cas tight as he turned him into jelly. They kissed a couple times and Dean had thought maybe his Cas had left, but he opened his eyes and found him standing in the same place with eyes locked on him. He felt a new rush go through him at Cas' longing stare. He kissed Cas harder with fingers threading through his hair, watching his Cas' reaction. Only a slight hitch in his breath indicated he noticed at all.

Cas broke their kiss and leaned his forehead against Dean's. They both needed to catch their breath. He ran a hand over Dean's face slowly as if to memorize every part of it, a glimmer of sadness passed through his eyes before he kissed him again and stepped back. He looked at his younger self and beckoned him closer.

"Come on." He stepped aside and positioned the angel in front of Dean. "Your turn, angel." Cas turned fearful eyes to him. "Don't give me that. You've seen a lot of people doing a lot of things. You just need to practice." He patted his back reassuringly.

Cas turned to look at Dean, eyes still doubtful and nervous. He was searching for something, Dean could feel it. He sent nothing but reassurance to him. Cas leaned forward and pressed unmoving lips to Dean's. His eyes remained open as he stood still against Dean. After a few moments, he leaned back away.

Dean wasn't impressed with his Cas, but what could he expect from a thousands year old virgin? He looked at the other man for help. He moved close to the angel's side to whisper in his ear.

"It's okay. Just try again." He rubbed the angel's shoulders. "Relax. Dean knows what he's doing. Let him lead you and just relax." The angel still felt like a stone under his hands but the tension in his face lessened slightly.

Cas leaned forward hesitantly. Dean put a hand around the back of his neck. "Cas, look at me." The wide blue eyes met his instantly. "You're okay. Trust me." The angel nodded and pressed softer lips against Dean's.

"Close your eyes." Cas whispered in the angel's ear. "Let him lead you." He put a warm hand on Cas' shoulder.

Dean cupped Cas' face with both his hands, partially wanting to keep the angel in place while encouraging him too. Dean parted his lips slightly, sucking on Cas' bottom lip and drawing him closer. Cas made a small approving noise and pushed into Dean harder, pressing him almost painfully into the wall.

Cas copied Dean's move, getting a moan from Dean and a tug on his hair. Cas was surprised by the jolt of pleasure from the small action. When Dean did it again, Cas bit down on his full lip hard enough to make Dean push him back slightly, eyes dark with lust.

"Who taught you that one?" Dean licked at the bite, the skin tingling pleasantly.

"I've seen it done with positive results. Did you enjoy it, Dean?" From the look on Cas' face, he already knew the answer.

Dean grinned and grabbed a handful of Cas' hair. "Yeah, about as much as you enjoyed this." He pulled hard enough to pull Cas' head back a little.

Cas groaned and pushed forward to kiss Dean again. This time he wasn't as gentle. He was starting to get the hang of this. He still wasn't perfect but he was beginning to make Dean's heart race and body heat up and move against him.

Cas watched the two of them as his younger self got more confident. He smiled as he remembered the first time he made out with his Dean. It was similar to this but it was after one of the first major fights with a gang of Croats. They only had each other at the time and it was short but good enough to lead to more later that night. He was ready to back off and let them have their moment when one of Dean's hands reached out towards his chest.

Dean had opened an eye long enough to see a strange look pass over the older Cas' face as Cas thoroughly fucked his mouth with his tongue. He held out a hand to him, just able to brush his fingers over his shirt. Cas looked at him and stepped forward slightly. His hand was flat against his chest. He curled his fingers to grab his shirt to pull him closer. His Cas hadn't touched him yet for some reason and Dean craved more contact.

The man took it a step farther than Dean imagined when he grabbed Dean's hand and brought it up to his lips. Dean's index finger slipped through Cas' lips and Dean had to try hard not to buck against his Cas. He kept his eyes on him as he sucked the digit down to the knuckle. Cas kept eye contact the whole time. Dean could feel his dick getting hard quickly in his jeans as he imagined that mouth somewhere else.

Cas swirled his tongue around the finger a few times before pulling it out slowly, letting his teeth scrape the calloused skin lightly. Dean moaned and used his free hand to pull the other Cas closer into their kiss. He kissed two of Dean's fingers before moving to his palm and tracing each line with his tongue.

Dean's head fell back against the wall with a thud, "Fuck! You two are gonna kill me." The older Cas chuckled and nipped his palm. The angel looked concerned for a moment and turned to his counterpart.

The fallen angel leaned close to Cas, "Move to his neck, angel. He loves it, and don't be too gentle." Cas moved to do just that when the other man stopped him. "And use your hands. You have two for a reason. Touch the guy."

Cas looked down at his arms that were hanging still at his side. He lifted his hands up, touching Dean's chest softly. Dean shifted between looking at both of them, wondering which would act first. Future Cas traced Dean's lips with a finger, barely touching him, as his Cas leaned down to kiss his exposed neck.

Dean moaned and was forced to use the wall for support as his Cas wrapped an arm around his back and kissed his neck while the other one scraped nails over his wrist and took two fingers in his mouth. He held Cas with his free arm, slipping it under the large trench coat. A sharp bite to his neck made Dean cry out and thrust his hips forward.

Encouraged by Dean's reaction, Cas licked over the bitten area before moving down a little and doing it again. Dean's arm tightened around his waist. He repeated this until Dean's whole body shook and he cursed loudly. He had found the right spot. He kissed the area briefly then dragged his teeth over the red skin. Dean whispered his name, digging his nails into his back. Cas looked up and kissed Dean's lips briefly. He pulled back, looking into Dean's eyes, then bit down hard right above his collarbone.

"Cas!" Dean's head hit the wall in a painful move as a bruise formed under Cas' teeth. His breath was getting harder to catch by the second. He pulled his hand away from the violating mouth of the future Cas and grabbed his shirt to pull him closer.

Cas stumbled closer to Dean and ended up pressed up beside the couple. Dean pulled his head in for a rough kiss and Cas was happy to give it to him. He had plenty of practice making Dean practically come in his pants from just kissing. One hand held Dean in place while the other weaved through the angel's hair.

The three of them stayed tangled together until Dean and the human Cas needed to break for air. The older Cas moved the hand from Cas' hair to Dean's chest and down to the bulge in his pants. Dean gripped them both tighter as Cas kneaded the erection.

He took the angel's hand and guided it down to copy his motion. Dean's eyes rolled back as both of them touched him. His stubble brushed against Dean as he leaned in close, "I'm a quick learner, huh? Soon, I'll have this one being able to make you scream and come without even touching you with his hands." Dean shivered and thrusted into the strong hands. "I know what you like, Dean, what you want."

Cas stepped back and pulled the angel away with him. Dean and the angel made a noise of protest, but he shushed them. He turned his younger self to face him and smiled. He thought something, knowing the other would pick it up, and raised an eyebrow in question. The other man tilted his head curiously before nodding in agreement. His smile widened. "Good. He'll love this."

Dean had apparently missed part of a conversation, but his brain short circuited when future Cas stepped close to his Cas and kissed him passionately. "Oh, God." Dean felt his dick twitch with extreme interest.

Future Cas pulled his younger self in tight by his coat. He could feel the angel's initial hesitance but when Dean began making noises of approval, he pushed into the kiss and held the human's arms lightly. He smiled at the other man's eagerness to please. Keeping his lips locked to his former self, Cas tugged the angel's coat off over his shoulders.

Cas let the coat fall off his arms and land with a quiet rustle behind him. The other man then slipped his dark jacket off. He could hear Dean off to his right breathing heavily. Cas opened his eyes to look at him. Dean's pupils were blown wide and he was watching them with an intensity that made Cas' body warm in arousal. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the man pulling his shirt loose from his pants.

He wasn't sure what sparked the sudden change in the angel, but Cas momentarily forgot his task of undressing the other man as the angel gripped him tight and kissed him with more force than humanly possible. He was able to slip his hands under his shirt and up his back. His fingers curled into the warm skin as he dragged them over the angel's shoulder blades.

Cas cried out and threw his head back as pleasure shot through him. His older self smiled and dragged his nails over the area again, making Cas' knees shake slightly and a moan to escape his lips.

"You like that?" Cas whispered close to the angel's lips. He knew how good it felt. He remembered what it was like the first time Dean found that spot on his back. After he lost his wings, the sensitivity faded but if done right, it could still make his toes curl. "Right where your wings are, angel."

Cas dropped his head on the human's shoulder, fingers digging into his sides as he moaned again. He heard Dean moan with him. He looked at his counterpart as his hands slipped out from under his shirt. The eyes he looked into were familiar in that they were his vessel's but what he saw behind them was nothing he recognized. What the man portrayed was confidence, knowledge, and wanting, but what Cas could see underneath was pain, sadness, and no will to carry on. The sight made Cas pause. What had happened to him to lead him to this place?

The fallen angel could see the other man thinking too much and reading too much into him. He didn't want this to stop now. He pulled the man's blue tie loose, wanting to take it off but a voice stopped him.

"Leave it on." Dean's voice was soft, like he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Both of them turned to look at Dean. Future Cas smiled knowingly. "Oh yeah. I forgot how much you liked this thing." He gave the tie a hard tug, keeping his eyes on Dean.

Dean bit his lip to keep the noise trying to come out in his throat. The human Cas wrapped the tie around his hand, pulling the angel closer, only turning away at the last second to kiss the man. Dean's erection was pressing into his jeans painfully now and he was doing nothing about it at the moment in favor of watching.

Cas roughly pulled the white shirt loose from under the tie and off the angel's arms. He then led the angel by his tie back to Dean. Dean reached out for the angel immediately and kissed him with all he had.

Dean copied what the other Cas had done and ran his fingers over Cas' back. The angel pressed his body into him and growled into their kiss, biting Dean's lip in retaliation.

Cas released the angel's tie and leaned forward to kiss Dean's neck. Dean shifted to wrap an arm around the human Cas nipping at his neck.

So far only the angel had lost any clothing and Cas was beginning to not like that so much. As the angel continued learning how best to kiss Dean, future Cas pulled at Dean's top jacket. Dean made a noise of annoyance when he had to move to get his jacket off. He stepped away from Dean and tossed the coat to the side.

He returned to Dean's neck, making Dean groan and buck forward. His fingers slipped under the bottom of Dean's shirt, his skin warm under the other's touch. Cas elbowed the angel gently, wanting him to help undress the man. The angel did without breaking their kiss until the shirt was caught under Dean's arm.

Both of them pulled Dean's shirt off over his head and the angel tossed it behind them. He was about to dive back in to kissing Dean, but his older self stopped him. He leaned in and whispered something to the angel that made his eyes go wide for a second before he nodded.

Dean was going to ask what was happening but the angel looked him in the eye and slowly sank down to his knees. His mouth went dry as he started unbuckling his belt, maintaining eye contact the whole time. The future Cas had a hand on his shoulder while the other tugged the belt loose from his jeans.

"I think I'll keep this handy. Never know when I might need it." Cas whispered hotly in his ear as he folded the belt in his hand. Dean made a strangled noise in his throat. Cas kissed Dean behind his ear, warm breath making him shiver.

Cas had opened Dean's jeans and was pulling them down to his knees, eye contact making Dean lose that last bit of control he had.

"Fuck, guys." Dean closed his eyes and pushed his head back to the wall. With Cas on his knees eye-fucking him and the other one blowing air into his ear, Dean would come before either one touched him below the waist again. "Can we just…" He moaned as the standing Cas bit his neck and the kneeling one ran his hands up the front of Dean's boxers. "Fuck!"

"Yes, Dean," the angel had a half-smile on his face, "I believe that is the point." He smiled more when his older self chuckled. He swiftly removed Dean's boxers, freeing his straining erection.

Before the angel did anything, Cas nipped Dean's earlobe and slipped down fluidly to his knees beside him. He wanted to make sure his counterpart knew what to expect and what to do. They looked each other in the eye and had a silent conversation. Future Cas leaned forward and licked a strip along the side of Dean's dick.

Dean moaned loudly and grabbed Cas' hair. He saw his Cas watching intently, learning, and he had to close his eyes again. Cas continued with just his tongue until Dean was itching with anticipation.

Cas leaned back and brought a hand up to stroke Dean. The hand in his hair tightened and he smiled. "Come on, angel." He looked at him and raised his eyebrows. His younger self looked a little nervous as he moved closer to Dean but he didn't hesitate to open his mouth and copy what his human self had done.

"God!" Dean's legs were starting to shake as both men worked him up. He now had one hand on the head of both Castiels. The angel was getting more confident and was pressing his lips up and down Dean's cock while the other used his fingers to trace his dick and cup his balls.

Soon, Cas wanted more and he moved around to get a better angle and closed his lips around the head of Dean's hard dick. Dean's eyes snapped open and he looked down, nearly coming at the sight of Cas sucking him down with blue eyes watching him intently. The tug on his hair fueled Cas to take Dean down more.

The human Cas smiled at the angel's eagerness and the reaction it was getting from Dean. He ran his fingers through Cas' hair and whispered encouragement to the angel. "Good, Cas. You can take more, come on." The angel sank down more, deep throating Dean easily.

"Ugh…good fucking god, Cas." Dean could feel his toes curling and a fire building in his stomach. Both his hands were holding Cas' hair now and all he wanted to do was hold him still and fuck his mouth.

"That's good, angel." Cas ran a hand up Dean's stomach as he talked low to the angel. "Now, suck and move." Cas did and Dean cried out above them. He stood as Cas continued to move. He ran fingers over Dean's chest as his lips brushed his ear. "No gag reflex. Always seemed to be one of your favorite things, Dean." Dean moaned and thrusted his hips forward into the angel. "Go ahead, Dean. You know you can't really hurt him. Fuck his mouth. You know you want to."

Dean gripped Cas' hair tight and thrusted his hips forward harshly a few times. Everything in his body was screaming for release. The angel just moaned, sending intense vibrations through Dean. "Fuck!" Dean moved his hips faster, chasing what he felt was just out of reach.

Future Cas could feel himself getting hard from watching the couple and remembering similar times with his Dean. He kissed Dean's shoulder and ran a finger over a nipple, making Dean jerk in surprise. He turned to face Cas and kissed him, moaning as the kneeling Cas gripped his hips tightly and twisted his tongue around him.

Cas broke the kiss in favor of leaving short kisses down Dean's chest, making sure to swipe a nipple with his tongue. Dean hissed and arched his back. Cas closed his mouth around the sensitive area, knowing just what to do to make Dean snap.

"Fuck you and your mouth, Cas." The comment was directed at both of them at the moment. Dean knew he was seconds from coming and there was no stopping it. He closed his eyes and surrendered to the men.

Cas stood and licked up Dean's neck. The man looked a wreck as he panted and moaned. "Dean," he kissed his cheek, "let go. Come for me."

With a loud cry and one last thrust, Dean came hard down Cas' throat. His grip tightened enough to pull a couple hairs from Cas, but the angel hummed approvingly and took all Dean had to offer.

"Good boy. Always come for me." Dean turned his head to look at Cas. The older man cupped Dean's chin and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Dean kissed Cas as he came down from his high, wanting this night to last forever. He let his hands slip from the other Cas' head and down to wrap around his tie. With a tug, he forced the angel to his feet. When he braced a hand on the wall by Dean's head, he broke his kiss with the human and pulled the angel in by the blue tie and planted a passionate kiss on him.

Cas responded to the kiss enthusiastically, cupping Dean's face and pressing his body into the other man. Dean tugged on the tie again, making Cas bite his lip and grind against him.

The older Cas stepped back from the couple and moved behind Cas. He sent thoughts to the angel, knowing that he would hear them. With gentle hands, he rubbed Cas' back and kissed his shoulder blade. He felt the angel tremble under his touch.

Cas broke their kiss, keeping their foreheads together and they shared each other's breath. Dean was still holding the tie tight, holding Cas in place. The images his human counterpart was sending him made Cas warm in wanting. The touches and kisses he was leaving on his back comforted him slightly.

Dean was still spinning from his release but he was more than ready to return the favor for Cas. He started to crouch but Cas grabbed him and pushed him back upright. Cas shook his head and kissed Dean hard enough to push his head into the wall with a thud.

"Use your strength on him, angel." He watched Dean's reaction of slightly widened eyes with a smile. "Especially your angel powers."

"Cas…" Dean tried to push them both back a little, but he was speechless when Cas grabbed his wrists and pinned them both up by his head. The shot of arousal that went through him made him gasp. Sure, he had liked it when the occasional girl would call the shots for the night but he never thought he would like being dominated this much. His heart raced as Cas tightened his hold slightly and kissed him briefly.

Cas glanced back at his older self. "Take his pants and shoes off." It was a command that made both men hearing it shudder slightly.

He liked it when he got bossy. Cas smiled as he knelt down to remove Dean's clothing from his ankles. After tossing them to the side, he pulled off his boots and stood.

Dean was now completely naked and exposed for Cas. He was held silent and still by the look Cas was giving him. He was being pushed into the wall again as Cas released his wrists and pressed into him fully and kissed him. Dean held Cas close, running his hands over the angel's back and hitting the sweet spots to make Cas moan and thrust his hips into the other man.

Cas grabbed Dean's shoulders and walked them back far enough to turn Dean towards the bed. He then shoved Dean hard enough to send him falling back to trip onto the mattress. Dean smiled at him and crawled back to lie on the bed fully. Cas walked to him. When Dean tried to sit up, Cas sent him falling back with his grace and pinning him to the bed.

He couldn't move and Dean would never admit how turned on he was by Cas' display of dominance and power. The angel climbed onto the bed like a predator approaching its sleeping prey. He was straddling Dean, blue tie hanging low enough to just brush against his chest. Dean tried to lean up or touch Cas but the angel wasn't letting him move anything other than his head. He whined softly, "Cas, please…"

He lowered himself down slowly and kissed Dean briefly before pushing back up. Cas kissed his cheeks and forehead in the same motion, hands steadying himself on Dean's waist. As he nuzzled Dean's forehead, his tie dangled close enough to Dean's mouth for him to get ideas.

Dean opened his mouth and bit down on the tie hanging above him. With a jerk of his head, he pulled Cas minutely closer. The angel growled and grabbed Dean's chin and his tie. Dean had no choice but to open his mouth under the strong grip.

"Dean." Cas warned him and pulled the tie loose from Dean. "Don't make me take this off." The implication of using it elsewhere was clear from the angel's stare.

Dean nodded. Cas kissed him again. He used his tongue to map every part of Dean's mouth. Dean wanted to hold Cas, wanted to dig his nails into his back or stroke the man until he was panting and begging for more but the angel wouldn't let him. A noise from across the room made Dean break his concentration. He looked to find the older Cas picking up his dropped gun from earlier and walking to the door.

"Hey," he stopped, "where do you think you're going?"

Cas turned to them. "You don't need me here anymore. Angel knows what he's doing and you two should have your night. It's okay. I've had enough nights like this already." He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Get your ass over here." Dean wanted him here, if only because he didn't like the way he looked right now.

Cas looked to his angelic self for permission and was met with a nod. He put the gun down on the small table by the bed and slipped off his shoes. The other Cas also kicked off his shoes before returning to kissing Dean.

When Dean felt his wrists freed, he took the opportunity to grab Cas' face and deepen their kiss. The angel allowed it. He felt the bed shift as the future Cas climbed up behind his head and sat with his feet curled under him.

Cas kissed down Dean's neck and slid down his chest and stomach. He licked across the man's abs, watching as he moaned and reached his arms up for the other Cas. Cas pushed Dean's legs open and slid between them.

Dean reached up and grabbed Cas' thighs that rested close to his head. Cas took his hands and held them up above his head. The other Cas was now kissing his legs and knees, hands gliding along the back of his legs and up to his butt. Dean arched up at the touch and moaned.

Cas lifted Dean's legs so his feet were flat on the mattress. He crawled back up to kiss Dean again, grinding his still clothed erection against Dean.

Dean tried to reach down to start removing Cas' pants but the human Cas was holding his arms tight, probably on Cas' silent order. He made a frustrated noise into their kiss. "Cas, let me touch you." Cas just smiled and kissed his neck. His hands traveled down to wrap around his re-hardening dick.

The angel sat up and popped open the button on his pants, watching Dean shift in impatience. He sat back to slip the black pants off, letting them fall to the floor. He did the same with his boxers before climbing back into position between Dean's legs. Dean made a worried sound when Cas pulled him down and made to enter him.

"Cas, you can't just…" He could imagine the damage if Cas just pushed into him without any prep.

"Relax, Dean. I can control this." He kissed him gently to reassure him. He looked to the other Cas for help.

"It's true, Dean. Let him do what he wants." He ran his fingers through Dean's hair comfortingly.

Dean relaxed back into the bed and took a calming breath. He trusted Cas, both of them, and he knew he would never hurt him. His breath came in quick huffs as Cas ran his hands up to Dean's hips and lined up to enter him. He moved slowly and Dean could feel his muscles giving under the pressure as Cas glided in easily.

When he was fully inside Dean, Cas paused to adjust to the new sensation. His heart was pounding and his skin was burning for him to move and take. He held Dean's hips as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in. As he picked up the pace, Dean cried out and pulled against the hold the other Cas had on his arms.

"How does it feel, Dean?" Cas leaned down over his head, keeping his hands back. "You like being held down and fucked like this?" He tugged on Dean's arms for emphasis.

Dean looked up at Cas, breath catching in his throat. "Yeah," he paused as Cas thrusted into him sharply, "it's good, so good, Cas." He moaned as Cas hit the sweet spot and made him see stars. "Fuck, Cas," he wrapped his legs around the angel, "do that again."

"I was always the only one you would let do this." He bended himself closer, brushing their lips together. "You practically begged me for it for a while."

"Oh, Cas." Dean moaned and pulled on Cas' arms and tightened his legs. He tilted his head, asking for more. Cas complied and kissed Dean hungrily. Dean broke the kiss with a cry as Cas pounded into him faster. "Fuck, Cas!" Dean pulled against the hold on his arms again.

The angel leaned over Dean as his hips continued their forward motion and kissed a trail up Dean's chest and neck. He would pull away when Dean tried to kiss him.

"Cas, stop being such a tease." Dean tried to kiss Cas again and was pushed back down with a hand to the chest. Dean managed to get Cas' tie in his mouth again before it was roughly pulled from between his teeth.

"Dean." Cas snapped his hips forward, making Dean's eyes roll back. "What did I say about that?"

"It seems to me that Dean wants something in his mouth." Future Cas smiled and ran a finger along Dean's lips.

Cas looked up at his older self. "Does it?" He turned his eyes back to Dean. "Surely that can be arranged."

Dean swallowed visibly and tilted his head back to look at the Cas behind his head. He was looking at his angelic self with questioning eyes. After a moment, they nodded to each other and sat up. Cas had slowed down his thrusts and was running his hands over Dean's stomach. The human Cas pushed up to his knees and guided Dean's hands to his jeans button.

Cas let Dean's hands rest there as he opened his pants and slipped them down his legs as far as they could go while he was kneeling. Dean immediately put his hand up to Cas' boxers and took the man in hand. Cas moaned from the touch after not having any this whole time. Dean's strokes were strong and fast and Cas fell forward to brace himself on the bed. His face was hovering above Dean's as his breath caught in his throat in a moan.

Dean used his free hand to hold the back of Cas' neck. The angel's grip tightened on his hips and Dean looked down to see Cas watching him. He raised his head up to lick at Cas' cock. He was pushed back when Cas sat up and pulled his hands away. When he tried to hold Dean's arms down, Dean was able to fight it and stroke Cas again.

"Cas." The future Cas looked to the angel for help. Dean's arms fell to his sides and by the noise he made, he wasn't happy about the angelic pinning.

Dean couldn't move his arms. Cas smiled above him while the other hit his prostate hard, making him gasp in pleasure. "Fuck both you guys." Dean could still bend his fingers and they were gripping into the sheets as Cas continued fucking him.

"Oh, Dean," Cas touched the side of his face, "you know you love it." He smiled again as Dean huffed. "Now, open up." He tilted Dean's head back and ran a thumb over his lips, hooking on the bottom lip to open his mouth. "Good." He shifted forward to kneel over Dean's head and angled his dick to touch Dean's lips.

Dean wanted nothing more than to grab Cas and pull him down to help him suck the man off. His frustration grew as his arms remained immobile. The head of Cas' cock was just passed his lips and he closed his mouth around him tight and sucked. Cas groaned and laid a hand on Dean's chest.

"That's it, Dean." Cas moaned again. "So good at this." He began to move his hips to slip deeper into Dean's mouth. "Dean." His head dropped as Dean's mouth and tongue sent his body screaming for release.

The angel had almost stopped moving in favor of watching as Dean's lips stretched over the other man's dick. It was when his body ached for more that he started moving again. His thrusts picked up in speed and strength as he felt his climax getting closer. He was further encouraged by Dean's moans after every thrust.

Dean knew he would be coming again soon as Cas fucked his ass and mouth. His nails were tearing into the sheets and his heart felt like it would explode soon. He hummed around Cas, making the man shudder and say his name. Dean's main goal now was to make Cas come before he did. It didn't take long for him to get his wish.

There was no way Cas could last long after the long work up he had gotten to get to this point and Dean was always able to push him over the edge quickly. When he was tipping over the edge, he kneeled up to pull free of Dean's mouth and jerked himself off with a couple quick strokes. He came with a cry and white strips painted Dean's face.

Dean barely closed his eyes in time as Cas came all over his face. The hot stripes sent another bolt of pleasure through Dean. Some dripped into his open mouth and he had to admit, the taste wasn't bad. He tried to catch his breath, but the angel seemed fueled by the display and the whole bed started shifting with the power of Cas' thrusts.

Cas wiped some of his come from Dean's eyes and mouth as the angel carried on. He could see the angel wanting to let go but not being able to. He reached a hand out to brush the angel's cheek. "Cas, just let go, give in to it." The angel closed his eyes and nodded. "It'll be so good, angel. I promise."

The angel curled over Dean and kissed his defiled lips and face. Dean was meeting his thrusts now and holding his legs tight around him. "Dean…" He braced himself on Dean's chest and rolled his hips.

"Come on, Cas. I wanna see you come." Dean really wanted to wrap his arms around Cas and hold him close but the angel kept his arms pinned to the bed.

Cas closed his eyes and a distant rumbling could be heard. He was close and it only took a few more thrusts for Cas to cry out come inside Dean. The lights in the room shattered and the bed shook, sending Dean over with the angel.

He could feel his arms being freed as soon as his stomach was painted with his come. He held Cas close with his arms and felt the angel shaking from the intensity of his release. Cas buried his face in his neck and Dean held him tight, wanting the angel to feel safe and comfortable. Dean felt utterly soiled as come dried on his face, stomach, and filled him inside. He could probably sleep for a week after this.

The bed shifted again slightly as the human Cas stood and buttoned his pants back up. He tried to leave quietly in the dark but the lights were then fixed and lit up the room.

"Where are you going?" Dean dropped his legs and was looking at Cas.

"You need to send me back." He was looking at the angel.

"What?" Dean pushed Cas up to sit as he did too. "No, you can't go back."

"Dean, he was right. I don't belong here. I've been here too long already."

Dean stood and moved closer to Cas. "But you'll die. There's nothing left there."

"I know. It's okay. I've already had you, Dean. I had you for five years. Now, he gets you." He nodded to the angel that was standing from the bed. "I'm ready. Just send me back exactly where I was."

"They'll kill you!" Dean grabbed Cas' jacket. "Please, don't."

He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Dean." He kissed him softly before pulling back and looking at the angel. "I go back hoping that you won't let this happen. Change it. Don't ever let me happen."

"I won't." Cas stepped close and raised two fingers to his forehead.

Cas was back in the alley with his gun in hand. The Croats were charging straight for him. Every instinct told him to fire and run, but Cas had finally found peace. His Dean was gone and just maybe this future would never happen. He dropped the gun and raised his arms out. He just prayed God would let him die this time.


End file.
